Transgender
by snakepit
Summary: [LeviEren. AU. Yaoi. Future Lemons.] Eren had always watched Levi from the crowd. But after a night of extreme strip poker, booze, and more problems than he can count; he finds himself face to face with the lead singer of the famous band Transgender... and not in a way that he'd prefer. [Side pairings: ArminAnnie, JeanMikasa, YmirKrista]


1

LeviEren  
Attack on Titan ; Rated M ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
I don't own or claim to own anything but the writing.  
I **HAD** to put the Jean's humanity bit in for good humor.

/ **Transgender** /

_Transgender_ was the band with the shittiest name in Union City right now, but Eren loved them to bits. He seemed like your average Joe by the way he worked part time at a grocery store and studied for his medical degree, but only few knew about his urge to get completely shitfaced on a Friday night, watching his favorite band from the front of a crowd with his closest friends. And tonight, that was exactly what he'd been doing. His sister, Mikasa had supplied them with all the booze they could drink – seeing as how she worked the night shifts on the bar, and Armin had made sure to get them their tickets for tonight. It was turning out to be an okay night for Eren, he had to admit.

"You're a lifesaver Armin!" The intoxicated brunette wrapped an arm around his sober blonde friend as they both grinned. "I never would have had the money to buy these tickets tonight!"

Armin only smiled as Eren shouted over the pumping bass in the crowded room. They had strayed away from the bar, leaving Mikasa, and found themselves at the front of the crowd.

As the introductory man got on stage and welcomed the band, he stepped aside and allowed them to pile on the stage. Eren began to cheer along with the rest of the crowd, but felt his heart stop as he realized how close he was to the lead singer.

The lead singer was named Lance, but would break your neck in two if you dared to call him that. Levi is what he went by; and Levi was always swarmed with girls, even if he openly admitted to being gay two years ago. If anything it just attracted a bigger crowd around him. So Eren; being so close, he was astonished.

_Fuck. _

He quickly dropped his beer bottle to the ground and began ruffling his grimy hair before wiping his sweaty face on his friend's shirt.

"What're you doing?!" Armin reached to touch the spot. "What did you wipe on me?!"

Before Eren could answer, Mikasa's boyfriend Jean had stumbled through the crowd and wiped his own hand across Armin's back.

"What the fuck are you guys wiping on me?!"

"Me? My faith in humanity! Just look at Eren getting all prim and proper for his man-crush!" Jean wailed laughter as Armin tugged his shirt around and inspected it with a grim expression.

"Fuck off, both of you!" Eren grimaced at his friends before standing up straight. The music that had been playing over the stereo had been turned off as the band had finished setting up their instruments.

Eren could reach out and touch the singer, but his better instinct reminded him _that's creepy_. Instead, he gawked up at the older man in astonishment. Half of him wished the singer would look down at him, and the other half wanted to duck into the crowd before he could see what a mess he was; and how gorgeous Levi was. A brow piercing was in his left eyebrow, and his right ear had been covered in hoops and a small chain that fell from the shell of his ear. Even for Eren's taste, he had never liked anything… punk. But this guy had punk written all over him; right down to the combat boots.

"Hey!" Jean shoved into Eren and wailed at the singer. Eren's face paled as the man actually looked down. He was actually looking at them. "This is your biggest fucking fan right here! He fucks himself to you almost every night."

Eren's throat compressed. He wanted to smack his sister's boyfriend or shove the bottle right up his ass for all the embarrassment that flooded over him at once. Once he was able to break his gaze away from Jean, he looked up just in time to see the singer roll his eyes and shrug them off.

_Great. _

"We're Transgender," Levi spoke monotony, but his singing was heavenly. "But you already know that."

Eren couldn't watch.

He did as his previous thoughts suggested before and ducked into the crowd, leaving a hysterical Jean with Armin. Even as the music began playing he didn't look back. He made his way back to the bar and slumped into a stool where his sister greeted him.

"Kill me." He grumbled before his forehead hit the wooden bar.

"I'm just a bartender." Mikasa retorted. "I can give you alcohol poisoning if you'd like."

Eren nodded and moments later Mikasa lined him up a row of 7 shots; all straight Gin. He lifted his face to observe the row before holding one to his nose.

"Ugh!" He pulled it away. "What percentage is this?"

"80 or so. Enough to get you shitfaced."

"Just how I like it." He snorted before tossing back the burning drink. His lips distorted into a sour frown. "Tastes like shit." He said, earning a soft laugh from her sister.

"Drink up, you've got more."

"I didn't really want alcohol poisoning you know."

"Mhm." She hummed in response before glancing at his full shot glasses. With a sigh, he slowly began downing them all one by one – and eventually, the soft singing from Levi was all that echoed in his ears before an hour had passed and the concert was over.

"Eren where were you?" Armin pouted before scooting into the stool next to Eren.

The brunette scowled as Jean came behind the bar and wrapped an arm around his sister.

"Dying." He replied before face planting the bar again.

"What?" Armin giggled a bit. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm so sober, Armin… it almost hurts." He truthfully admitted to everyone's surprise.

"Why don't we head next door?" Mikasa offered. "They're playing strip poker and the winner keeps all of the biddings."

"Sounds fun." Armin chimed and Eren shrugged.

"I don't want anyone to see you naked!" Jean drunkenly admitted.

"Are you saying I'm going to lose?" She asked and Jean silenced. "You'll be the only naked one tonight." She added as she collected her purse and took off her apron. Eren and Armin quietly chuckled as Jean pouted.

"Come on." Mikasa led the way across the street to the bar next door. Downtown, it wasn't unusual to see bars stacked on top of one another. Usually it was all about the gigs anyway, and who you wanted to see live. So anywhere that Transgender had gone, Eren had gone. Luckily tonight though, the bar was nearly empty besides their few friends.

Connie and Sasha were just setting up the table as they all walked in.

"Hey! You guys made it." Sasha offered them all a smile before they took their seats.

"Of course." Mikasa pulled out the whiskey bottle from her purse.

"Oh," Connie deadpanned. "A friend of ours is coming. She just moved here, so I hope you guys don't mind."

"What's her name? Is she hot?" Jean murmured and smirked to Mikasa who hadn't paid any attention. He pouted at the rejection.

"Her name is Annie, and er… she's… something else." Connie slowly spoke before bashfully laughing.

"Something else?" Jean and Armin asked at the same time just as the door opened.

A short blonde girl stood alongside another short blonde; one they knew, the other was a stranger to them. Krista, their usual short blonde girl, stepped in and took her seat with her girlfriend Ymir. While the stranger didn't take her eyes from the ground as she seated between Connie and Sasha.

"This is Annie!" Sasha beamed and threw an arm around the girl.

Everyone waved shortly as she offered an obviously fake and thin smile.

"So!" Krista picked up the deck of cards and handed them to Ymir who began shuffling them. "Strip poker tonight?"

Everyone agreed as they all pulled out their own chips. Eren had grumbled most of the game as it started off slow, but as it began to pick up speed, and the emptier his wallet was getting, he found himself getting more intoxicated with laughing than drinking.

Mikasa had been stripped of her shirt; Jean of his pants, shirt and shoes; Ymir fully clothed; Krista without pants; Armin without a shirt and shoes; Sasha without a shirt and, being as confident as she is, without a bra; and Connie without anything but his boxers…

Along with Eren. He had been stripped of everything of his boxers, and his blush was growing painfully strong by the time he had folded.

"Off with your trunks, Eren!" Sasha giggled through her influenced slur.

He shook his head and crossed his legs before covering his face with his hands. This just wasn't his night, and it got even worse when Sasha and Jean had leapt across the poker table to hold him down and forcefully strip him of his underwear.

He quickly tried to cover himself as he fallen to the floor.

"Fuck! You guys!" He looked up to his group of friends who all stared quietly behind him.

_Oh no. _

He fell onto his back and his eyes widened at the man standing right above him, looking down on him. If he thought his face couldn't stain darker, he was wrong. His face was a bright ruby red.

Levi was seen above him, staring down at him with the most uninterested expression.

"Cute cock."

* * *

/ _to be continued_


End file.
